Beautés Désespérées
by Kitsune no Kyuubi
Summary: Adaptation de la série Desperate Housewives rendant hommage aux mamans dans Naruto. L'histoire se déroule dans le contexte actuel et reflètent les états d'âmes de ses femmes qui s'inquiètent pour leurs enfants et leurs amours. Voir profil pour plus d'info
1. Chapter 1

**Beautés Désespérées**

Chapitre1

La venue d'un enfant est un événement heureux qui amène son lot de bouleversements. Chaque parent possède ses réactions propres et chaque couple doit s'ajuster à la nouvelle réalité.

Lorsque le petit Itachi est né, Mikoto Uchiwa sut que sa vie ne tournerait plus qu'autour de ce petit être. Lorsque la petite Hana est née, Tsume Inuzuka sut que sa vie de jeunesse était bel et bien terminée. Lorsque le petit Shikamaru est né, Yoshino Nara sut que sa vie professionnelle avait pris fin prématurément et lorsque mon fils est né, j'ai su que ma vie s'éteignait.

***

Treize années s'étaient écoulées depuis ma mort et Konoha semblait toujours aussi calme et paisible. Peu de choses avaient changé. Les bambins avaient atteint l'aube de la puberté tandis que leurs aînés la quittaient. Leurs pères tentaient de garder la forme pendant que leurs mères essayaient de conserver leurs charmes.

Mis à part les apparences, Konoha n'avait pas changé. Ses habitants continuaient à se jalouser secrètement, à dissimuler leurs petits scandales et à faire circuler les derniers potins autour d'une partie de cartes.

« J'ai entendu dire que la vieille Tsunade revenait s'installer dans le quartier, annonça Mikoto en versant une tasse de thé à son amie.

- La légendaire pigeon est de retour, se réjouit Tsume. N'oubliez pas de l'inviter aux prochaines parties de poker.

- Qui est Tsunade?, questionna Kurenai.

- C'est un médecin qui pratiquait à l'hôpital de Konoha, expliqua Yoshino en déposant sa tasse. Malheureusement, cette femme avait un faible pour les jeux de hasards. On ignore quelle somme elle pouvait perdre par jour, mais chose certaine, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas de chance. Puis, une nuit, elle s'est fait la malle, sûrement, pour fuir ses créanciers.

- Allons, allons, tout cela n'est que diffamation, reprit Mikoto en s'assoyant à la table. Ne portez pas attention à ces commérages et concentrons-nous plutôt à organiser une petite fête afin de lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

- Pourquoi lui organiser une fête à cette pimbêche?, cingla Yoshino en jetant un regard sévère à son amie.

- Parce les bons voisins font les bons amis, répliqua l'aînée en souriant, et que si ma demeure est en feu, je tiens à ce qu'elle appelle les pompiers.

***

Le retour de Tsunade n'enchantait guère Yoshino Nara. En effet, cette femme lui rappelait tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait dus faire pour sa famille. Pour commencer, elle avait sacrifié sa carrière d'agente en marketing.

« Chérie! Je crois que le bébé s'est réveillé! », grogna Shikaku en se rendormant.

Deuxièmement, elle avait sacrifié sa svelte silhouette :

« Chérie! C'est normal après une grossesse! », dédramatisa Shikaku en observant son épouse se débattre avec son jean préféré.

Troisièmement, elle avait sacrifié son indépendance :

« Chérie, pourquoi tu veux 20$? », rouspéta Shikaku en observant la main tendue de sa douce moitié.

Et, pour terminer, elle avait sacrifié sa bonne humeur :

« Chérie, pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état? », interrogea Shikaku en esquivant l'oreiller lancé par sa compagne enragée par l'incompréhension complète de son mari face aux deuils qu'elle vivait suite à ces sacrifices.

Hélas, Yoshino enviait la belle Tsunade parce que cette dernière avait vécu la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvée. Malgré tout, Yoshino tenta de se consoler en s'inventant que la vieille Tsunade la jalouserait d'avoir un mari, un enfant et quinze années de moins.

***

Itachi Uchiwa était le garçon modèle dont tous les parents rêvaient. Premier de classe et athlète né, le jeune homme avait des manières irréprochables et un charisme envoûtant. Son dévouement pour son prochain était apprécié par le voisinage et les compliments pleuvaient au sujet de son éducation. Mikoto Uchiwa pouvait être fière de son fils aîné qui était destiné à faire une brillante carrière d'avocat. Tous s'entendaient pour dire que ce jeune homme était le fils parfait.

« Te voilà Itachi, interpella Mikoto tandis que son fils surpris s'affairait dans ses plates-bandes. Je t'ai cherché partout. Qu'étais-tu en train de faire?

- Je …j'enlevais quelles mauvaises herbes qui nuisaient à ton arrangement floral, expliqua Itachi en se relevant.

- Tu es trop gentil, remercia-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de son fils. Mais qu'est-ce tu as?

- Quoi?

- Tes yeux sont tous rouges, s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu as pleuré?

- Non…c'est sûrement la terre que j'ai reçue dans les yeux, expliqua-t-il en repoussant gentiment sa main.

- Tu es sûr que ça va?, renchérit-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, je me sens très bien, affirma-t-il en souriant. Si j'avais des problèmes, sois assurée que je t'en parlerai.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, abandonna-t-elle, es-tu intéressé à m'assister pour la préparation de quelques pâtisseries. C'est un présent que j'aimerais offrir à nos nouveaux voisins.

- Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour rendre ma mère heureuse, acquiesça-t-il.

- Tu es un fils merveilleux, Itachi!

Itachi semblait en tous points être le fils idéal, par contre tout le monde savait que la perfection n'existait pas.

***

Si certaines femmes avaient accouché de fils prodigues, Tsume Inuzuka ne faisait pas partie de ces femmes choyées. Si le voisinage couvrait d'éloge l'aîné des Uchiwa, Kiba Inuzuka recueillait les critiques et les reproches. Bien qu'elle commençait à être lassée des plaintes de ses voisins, son manège lui rappelait qu'à une époque, elle avait été jeune et que les événements l'avaient obligé à grandir.

« Kiba, faut qu'on parle!, lança Tsume en éteignant le système de son.

- T'as pas le droit de venir dans ma chambre, protesta Kiba en se redressant de son lit. Selon tes règles, c'est mon espace vital.

- La ferme quand je cause, ordonna-t-elle en s'assoyant sur le bout du lit. Hiashi Hyuga m'a dit que ton chien urinait sur son rosier blanc. C'est vrai?

- Ben sûrement, c'est un chien, marmonna-t-il en s'allongeant dans son lit. Tous les chiens marquent leur territoire en pissant sur les arbres.

- O.K. Je me reprends, insista-t-elle. Est-ce que tu attends quinze minutes devant le dit rosier que ton chien pisse pour le récompenser par la suite?

- …

- Bon sang, à quoi tu penses?, réprimanda-t-elle.

- Ce type est impossible, s'emporta-t-il. Il fait tout pour empêcher Hinata de me voir.

- Et, tu crois qu'en agissant de la sorte, il sera plus ouvert à se que tu fréquentes sa fille, sermonna-t-elle. Tu ne pourrais pas te comporter comme les autres.

- On n'est pas comme les autres, hurla-t-il.

Tsume se leva sans dire un mot et quitta la chambre de l'adolescent qui regrettait ses paroles. Dans la cuisine, elle croisa sa fille aînée.

« Maman, est-ce que ça va?, demanda-t-elle sans obtenir de réponse. Où est-ce que tu vas?

- Je sors chez une amie, répondit-elle en sortant. Ne m'attendez pas pour souper.

***

On raconte que toutes les femmes ont l'instinct maternel, c'est force irrésistible qui pousse les femmes à enfanter et à élever leur progéniture. Pour Kurenai Yuhi, cette affirmation était non fondée car la vue de bébés ou le sourire des bambins n'avait rien de touchant à ses yeux. Cependant, elle fut étonnée de voir que ces poupons pouvaient émerveiller son conjoint.

« Regarde, chérie, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont adorables, s'exclama Asuma en observant un voisin qui jouait aux échecs avec son rejeton.

- Désolée, mais je dois répondre, lança-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte. Tsume, qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

- As-tu quelque chose à boire?, s'informa Tsume en entrant dans la maison.

- Tu as envie d'une tequila, proposa Kurenai.

- Dites, s'écria Asuma en observant le camion se garer devant la maison du voisin, ce ne serait pas les nouveaux voisins qui arrivent?

- On devrait peut-être rejoindre Mikoto, suggéra Tsume à contrecœur.

***

« On dirait que rien n'a changé, n'est-ce pas Shizune?, lança Tsunade en descendant de la voiture

- En effet, tout est identique à mon souvenir, acquiesça Shizune. Vous êtes certaine que c'est une bonne idée de revenir ici après ce qui s'est passé.

- Shizune! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette histoire, c'est clair, gronda Tsunade.

- Oui, c'est compris, agréa Shizune. Je vais donner les directives aux déménageurs.

- Hé, gamin, réveille-toi, chuchota Tsunade à l'adolescent qui dormait dans la voiture. On est arrivé.

- Déjà?, bailla-t-il en s'étirant.

- Hé oui, et on va même se taper un comité d'accueil, siffla-t-elle entre les dents en regardant le groupe de quatre femmes venir vers eux.

- Bonjour Tsunade, salua Mikoto en tendant un panier rempli de pâtisseries, nous te souhaitons la bienvenue à Konoha. Après toutes ses années, tu n'as pas changé.

- Je peux dire la même chose de vous, répondit Tsunade en acceptant le présent.

- Tu te souviens de Yoshino et de Tsume, enchaîna Mikoto en désignant les deux femmes alors que Yoshino feintait un sourire lorsqu'elle vit que Tsunade n'avait pas pris une ride. Permets-moi de te présenter notre amie Kurenai Yuhi.

- Enchantée, fit Kurenai.

- C'est qui le blondinet, lança Tsume en jetant un œil au garçon qui sortait de la voiture.

- Je vous présente mon fils, Naruto, s'exclama Tsunade tandis que s'effaçait le sourire de Yoshino.

- Tu nous avais caché que tu avais un fils, s'étonna Mikoto.

- Où se cache ton mari, s'impatienta Yoshino.

- Désolée, mais je suis toujours célibataire, s'excusa Tsunade. Je ne veux pas être déplacée mais nous avons encore beaucoup de travail et ...

- C'est compréhensible, sympathisa Mikoto, c'est pourquoi je vous invite à une petite réception que je donne chez moi demain soir en votre honneur. Nous vous attendrons vers dix-huit heures.

- Je serai enchantée d'y être présente, accepta Tsunade.

***

Eh oui, les enfants bouleversent une vie. Ils sont capables de vous rendre heureux ou de vous faire pleurer. D'autres vous feront regretter vos rêves ou vous révélerons vos peurs cachées. Et, dans de rares cas, certains pourraient vous tuer.

***

P.S. SVP J'attends vos commentaires.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautés Désespérées**

Chapitre 2

Chaque enfant perçoit son père à sa façon, certains verront en lui un puits de connaissance, d'autres distingueront un héros ou bien un fan #1 de leurs exploits quotidiens. Pour Shikamaru Nara, ce qu'il percevait de son père n'avait rien de très élogieux.

« Tu n'y vas pas un point c'est tout, exprima fermement Yoshino en le menaçant de son doigt.

- Mais, j'avais promis à Inoichi, insista Shikaku.

- Non, ce soir, tu te pointes avec moi à cette réception et tu agis en parfait époux, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mais, c'est inutile que je sois là, elle n'a même pas de mari, argumenta-t-il.

- Aucune importance, sois à l'heure, fit-elle en sortant pour faire des courses.

Alors que son père saisit le combiné pour appeler son meilleur ami, Shikamaru poussa un soupir de découragement.

« …Oui, c'est Shikaku…Je t'appelle pour annuler notre soirée … oui, c'est ça, on remettra ça à une autre fois. Bye. »

L'évidence brillait par elle-même et il fut contraint de constater que c'était Yoshino qui portait les culottes.

***

Tous les dimanches matins, Mikoto Uchiwa s'affairait à préparer son hebdomadaire brunch familial. Comme à son habitude, Fugaku lisait son journal en silence tandis que son fils cadet se persuadait que même s'il tombait raide mort sur la table, le patriarche ne le remarquerait pas.

« Bonjour Papa, salut Sasuke!, salua Itachi qui s'installa à table aux côtés de son père.

- Tu es revenu bien tard hier soir, reprocha Fugaku en déposant son journal.

- Les copains organisaient une petite fête, s'expliqua Itachi, alors je suis resté plus longtemps par politesse.

- Par politesse, ironisa Sasuke avec un air hautain.

- De toute façon, je suis rentré assez tôt pour voir Mme Inuzuka qui tentait d'escalader les marches de sa maison complètement ivre, ricana Itachi tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de son paternel.

- Itachi, je t'interdis de dire du mal de mon amie, disputa Mikoto en déposant les couverts sur la table. Je sais que c'est une famille aux mœurs bien étranges mais Tsume n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir un mari très convenable.

- Au moins, ils n'ont pas besoin de se promener avec un bâton dans le cul, murmura Sasuke sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu plus discret alors que sa mère le regardait bouche bée, que son frère étouffait un fou rire et que son père rougissait de colère.

- Petit insolent, cracha Fugaku en giflant le visage de son fils cadet.

- Fugaku, s'écria Mikoto horrifiée tandis que le fils aîné s'était levé prêt à intervenir.

- Ce genre de langage n'a pas sa place dans notre demeure et cette attitude n'est pas digne d'un Uchiwa, sermonna Fugaku tandis que le cadet couvrait sa joue meurtrie. Il serait peut-être temps que tu prennes exemple sur Itachi.

- Je suis désolé, cela ne se reproduira plus, s'excusa Sasuke en lançant un regard glacial à son frère aîné. Puis-je me retirer dans ma chambre?

- Bien sûr que si, mon chéri, autorisa Mikoto en jetant un regard désapprobateur à son époux.

Vivre dans l'ombre d'un frère surdoué, était le quotidien de Sasuke Uchiwa. Bien qu'il n'avait rien à envier au fils aîné, le cadet souffrait du manque de reconnaissance de son géniteur et jalousait l'attention exclusive portée par son paternel à l'endroit de son grand frère.

***

Bien qu'elles soient bien plaisantes sur le moment, les soirées bien arrosées perdaient de leur éclat le lendemain matin. Kurenai Yuhi en subissaient actuellement les conséquences. Le premier symptôme était le mal de tête caractéristique qui s'accompagnait habituellement d'une légère amnésie des événements de la veille. En tentant de reconstituer les faits marquants, Kurenai réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien de bon à se souvenir car Tsume s'était plainte de son rejeton toute la soirée ce qui avait stimulé son envie de se saouler.

« Bonjour chérie, murmura Asuma qui entrait avec le petit déjeuner. Comment c'est passé ta soirée avec Tsume?

- Horrible, elle m'a parlé de son gamin toute la soirée, répondit Kurenai en invitant son amant à s'installer à ses côtés. Heureusement que nous n'avons pas ce genre de problème. D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de prendre ma pilule afin qu'on ait pas à vivre ce cauchemar.

- Avoir des enfants est quelque chose de merveilleux, confronta-t-il. Pourquoi crois-tu que c'est cauchemardesque?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes?, interrogea-t-elle. Tu n'arrives même pas à supporter ton neveu Konohamaru. Et puis, c'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de me parler d'enfants?

- Bien je crois qu'il serait temps qu'on songe à fonder une famille comme les autres couples, proposa-t-il. Ce serait bien, non?

- Excuse-moi, je crois que je vais être malade?, avisa Kurenai en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Bien entendu, les lendemains de veille pouvaient également s'accompagner de nausées à ne pas confondre avec les symptômes d'une grossesse.

***

Bien que Tsume avait passé la soirée à critiquer le comportement de son fils, elle ne pouvait qu'en prendre le blâme. C'était connu, père manquant, fils manqué. Elle était quand même responsable d'avoir mis son conjoint à la porte alors que Kiba n'était encore qu'un poupon. Elle était consciente du vide affectif qui habitait son rejeton alors que tous les bambins du quartier se vantaient que leur père était le plus fort.

« Tiens, prends ces comprimés, indiqua Hana en donnant les cachets à sa mère qui les avala dans une gorgée.

- Est-ce que Kiba est encore couché?, questionna Tsume en se frottant les tempes.

- Non, je crois qu'il est sorti promener Akamaru, répondit la fille aînée.

- Oh pitié, faites qu'il épargne le rosier des Hyuga, pria Tsume.

- Maman, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier?

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Kiba fait des bêtises juste pour me punir, se confia Tsume. Il aurait tellement aimé avoir un père dans sa vie et ainsi prétendre avoir une famille normale comme les autres enfants de ce quartier.

- Oh minute, interrompit Hana, tu te trompes si tu crois que toutes ces petites familles sont parfaites. Leur structure est normale mais leur dynamique familiale est à chier. Ne te fie pas à ce qu'on essaie de te faire miroiter. On est peut être une famille monoparentale qui ne correspond pas aux critères des prétentieux bourgeois de ce quartier, mais au moins, on est authentique. Et, Kiba peut te remercier de lui avoir épargné les scènes de ménage que ces familles « normales » doivent subir.

- Tu crois sincèrement ce que tu viens de me dire ou bien tu dis ça seulement pour me consoler, demanda Tsume.

- Disons que c'est un peu des deux, avoua Hana en enlaça sa mère.

***

Lorsqu'on regardait l'aménagement paysager la devanture de l'imposante maison des Hyuga, on ne pouvait en déduire que Hiashi Hyuga était un homme strict, ordonné et soigné. Cependant, Kiba Inuzuka était l'anti-thèse de ce personnage et il allait lui prouver une fois de plus devant le rosier brûlé à l'urine de chien.

« Allez, magnes-toi, Akamaru, s'impatientait Kiba.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?, questionna Shikamaru.

- C'est pas tes oignons, alors dégage!, riposta Kiba.

- Tu sais que tu parais louche à attendre devant cette maison, constata Shikamaru.

- Écoute, va voir ailleurs si j'y suis!, répliqua Kiba.

- Ça fait dix minutes qu'il t'observe depuis la troisième fenêtre, informa Shikamaru.

- On s'en fiche, il sait que c'est moi de toute façon, s'exaspéra Kiba.

- Yo, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- T'es qui toi?, demanda Shikamaru à l'adolescent. T'es nouveau dans le quartier?

- Ouais, mon nom est Naruto Uzumaki, se présenta-t-il.

- Ben moi, c'est Shikamaru Nara, s'introduisit-il, et lui, c'est Kiba Inuzuka. Ça fait une semaine qu'il vient faire pisser son chien sur cet arbuste pour une raison inconnue sans aucun résultat.

- Bien sûr que j'ai eu des résultats, se vanta Kiba, il est venu chialer à ma mère.

- C'est minable comme résultat, se navra Naruto.

- Parce que tu as de meilleures idées, défia Kiba.

- Admire l'artiste, s'exclama Naruto en descendant sa fermeture éclair.

- Galère! Mais, t'es complètement taré, s'écria Shikamaru tandis que Naruto se soulageait sur l'arbrisseau. Viens Kiba, on se tire d'ici!

- Sales petits vauriens!, hurla Hiashi hors de lui courant à la suite des adolescents.

Bien que cette farce était d'un ridicule déconcertant, je me surpris à sourire malgré moi en me disant qu'une partie de moi vivait dans cet imprévisible phénomène.

***

- Sasuke, interpella Mikoto en frappant à la porte de la chambre, est-ce que je peux entrer?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux?, demanda sèchement Sasuke en ouvrant la porte.

- Je sais que tu es en colère contre ton père, mais je suis certaine qu'il regrette son geste, plaida Mikoto.

- Si tu es venue pour l'excuser, ce n'est pas la peine de venir me parler, l'informa Sasuke.

- Ton père n'est pas d'un naturel démonstratif, j'en suis bien consciente, défendit Mikoto, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il t'aime beaucoup.

- Alors, pourquoi suis-je invisible à ses yeux?, sanglota Sasuke. Pourquoi ne voit-il qu'Itachi?

- Oh! Sasuke, tenta de consoler Mikoto en enlaçant son fils. Je suis sûre qu'il ne le fait pas exprès.

- Jure-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi et ce quoi qu'il arrive, implora Sasuke en étouffant un sanglot.

- Je te le promets, mon chéri, consentit Mikoto en resserrant son étreinte.

Bien que cette demande semblait anodine aux yeux de Mikoto, cette dernière ignorait que cette promesse serait plus ardue à tenir qu'elle le croyait.

***

- Merci beaucoup, Naruto, railla Tsunade en tirant l'adolescent par le bras. Première journée dans cette banlieue de snobes, et déjà, tu me fais honte.

- Vous auriez dû voir la tête de ce type, rigola Naruto.

- C'est ici, indiqua Shizune, malheureusement nous sommes en retard.

- Rassure-toi, Shizune, la reine des snobes va me le faire remarquer, ironisa Tsunade en sonnant à la porte.

- Oh! Vous êtes en retard, remarqua Mikoto en ouvrant la porte.

- Eh oui, on a eu une urgence mictionnelle, plaisanta Tsunade en jetant un œil à Naruto.

- Oh…, fit Mikoto surprise par cette réponse, eh bien, je vous invite à passer au salon et je vous informe que la salle de bain est au fond du corridor.

***

Tandis que les vieilles connaissances célébraient leurs retrouvailles, les quatre adolescents présents éprouvaient tous la même déception. En effet, à l'adolescence, la perception que les enfants ont de leur père se détériore. Le héro déchu prend alors différentes tournures que ce soit la forme d'un homme soumis aux caprices de son épouse, l'image d'un homme violent et autoritaire ou bien l'aspect d'un déserteur de famille. Par contre, certains rêveurs conservent l'espoir que leur père soit un véritable héro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautés Désespérées**

_Je m'excuse d'avoir mis si long à publier le chapitre 3, mais j'ai eu une méga panne d'inspiration et j'ai dû travailler de nuit ces dernières semaines ce qui a diminué de beaucoup mon activité cérébrale. Alors, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un chapitre plus long ce qui devrait ravir Maemy qui trouvait mes chapitres trop courts. Pour votre information, j'ai seulement un quart de siècle alors il n'y a aucun problème à me tutoyer. J'aimerais vous remerciez pour vos reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas toute seule à rire devant mon délire (je peux pas m'empêcher de rire quand je pense au rosier des Hyuga, c'est plus fort que moi). De plus, ça me donne des idées pour la suite de l'histoire. D'ailleurs, j'espère que la suite vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires._

Chapitre 3

Chaque personne est un mystère pour l'autre. Bien que l'on croie connaître quelqu'un, cet individu finit toujours par nous surprendre et nous dévoiler une facette de sa personnalité inconnue à ce jour. En effet, Mikoto Uchiwa n'aurait jamais cru son mari capable de lever la main sur son fils cadet. Asuma Sarutobi n'aurait jamais cru que Kurenai détestait les enfants. De son côté, Tsume Inuzuka n'aurait jamais cru voir le bel Itachi interrompre son jogging matinal pour discuter avec sa fille.

« Bonjour Hana, haleta Itachi en reprenant son souffle.

- Tiens, salut Itachi, s'étonna Hana en prenant le journal. Désolée d'avoir raté ta soirée d'anniversaire.

- Ah! Ce n'est rien, pardonna-t-il, je sais que tu avais de bonnes raisons. Disons que j'ai croisé ta mère ce soir-là et ce n'était pas joli à voir.

- Pardon, s'offusqua-t-elle en croisant les bras, mais tu te méprends totalement. Si je ne suis pas venue, c'est à cause de tes nouveaux petits copains.

- Qu'est-ce que tu leur reproches?, demanda Itachi.

- Disons qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas l'approbation de tes parents ni de ma mère, résuma-t-elle.

- Je crois que mes parents gèrent suffisamment ma vie comme ça pour me laisser le loisir de choisir mes amis, se défendit-il.

- Shisui a raison, tu as changé Itachi, critiqua-t-elle. Tu n'es plus le même depuis que tu fréquentes ces types. Tu es devenu si arrogant et imbu de ta personne. C'est incroyable que ta mère n'ait pas constaté le changement.

- Mon univers ne tourne pas qu'autour de ma mère, tu sais, instruisit-il. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au bal des finissants.

- Quoi?, se figea-t-elle, sidérée.

- Je viendrai quérir ma réponse ce soir, informa-t-il en apercevant Kiba qui revenait de sa promenade matinale avec Akamaru. Je dois rejoindre ma mère pour le petit déjeuner. À ce soir.

***

Si certaines mères croyaient connaître leur fils, Yoshino Nara pouvait vous affirmer le contraire. Malgré ses efforts pour se rapprocher de son garçon, il demeurait froid et distant à son endroit. Elle ignorait tout de ses centres d'intérêts, de ses ambitions ou de ses préoccupations. C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise d'être convoquée au bureau du proviseur ce lundi matin.

« Je vous remercie d'être venue, accueillit Iruka Umino. Pour commencer, j'aimerais vous entretenir au sujet des derniers résultats d'examen de Shikamaru. Comme vous le savez, il n'y a pas de bulletin pour cette session puisque les examens de fin d'année ont lieu dans une semaine et par soucis d'économie, nous préférons vous faire parvenir le sommaire de l'année complète. C'est pour cette raison que nous vous avons invité à cette rencontre.

- Je comprends tout cela, mais est-ce qu'on peut en venir aux faits, s'impatienta Yoshino.

- Eh bien…euh oui, bredouilla Iruka. Habituellement, Shikamaru a une moyenne se situant autour de 80%, mais lors des derniers contrôles, il n'a obtenu que la note de passage ce qui représente un écart de 20%.

- Il n'a jamais été doué à l'école, avoua-t-elle, alors, du moment qu'il réussisse son année, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, expliqua-t-il. Nous ne pouvons pas ignorez un tel écart. Après analyse de son dossier, nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion de votre fils souffre d'un syndrome de déficit de l'attention.

- Comment?, s'écria-t-elle sentant la colère l'envahir. De quel droit osez-vous affirmer cela?

- Je vous en prie, calmez-vous, indiqua-t-il. Selon notre étude, votre fils a ignoré 40% des questions de chaque examen. Alors, nous aimerions passer des tests plus poussés afin de déterminer les causes de cette lacune et d'établir avec certitude le diagnostic. Ensuite, nous pourrons l'orienter vers une école spécialisée ou le traiter avec une médication.

- Je refuse que l'on drogue mon fils, s'objecta-t-elle.

- Là n'est pas la question, raisonna-t-il. Nous agissons tous dans l'intérêt de votre enfant et je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour vous.

C'est à contrecoeur que Yoshino signa le consentement. Bien qu'elle l'avait toujours su, elle fut forcée d'admettre que son fils n'était pas comme les autres.

***

Naruto Uzumaki a toujours été un piètre élève. Ayant des difficultés à assimiler la théorie, Tsunade Koichi avait tenté de solutionner le problème en engageant un professeur particulier. Cependant, ayant hérité de mes gènes, Naruto détestait qu'on lui fasse la leçon. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il en avait l'opportunité, il usait de subterfuges pour se soustraire à cette tâche.

« Vite! Ouvrez la porte!, hurla-t-il en frappant violemment à la porte d'une maison voisine.

- Que se passe-t-il?, demanda Mikoto en ouvrant tandis que Naruto se précipitait à l'intérieur.

- Y a un pervers qui me pourchasse!, s'écria-t-il en se postant à la fenêtre. Je l'ai surpris à mater la voisine qui se baignait. Il veut me buter!

- De qui parles-tu?, interrogea-t-elle.

- C'est lui! Le pervers à lunettes!, paniqua-t-il. Bon sang de bon sang! Il vient par ici!

- Attends-moi ici, ordonna-t-elle en s'emparant d'un vaporisateur, je m'occupe de lui.

- Soyez prudente!, lança-t-il en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire alors que Mikoto aspergeait de poivre de Cayenne le pauvre Ebisu qui tentait de s'expliquer.

- Que ça vous serve de leçon, sale voyeur, le chassa-t-elle en refermant la porte.

- Est-ce que je peux me cacher ici?, implora Naruto. S'il vous plaît, je resterai jusqu'à ce que Tsunade revienne du travail.

- Tu ne devrais pas être au collège?, remarqua Mikoto.

- Non, je ne vais pas à l'école, répondit-il en se grattant le derrière de la tête. En fait, j'ai un prof particulier qui m'enseigne à la maison mais, après la douche que vous lui avez donnée, je crois qu'il va prendre congé cet après-midi.

***

« Maman, on est rentré, avisa Hana alors que Kiba balançait son sac dans un coin de la cuisine.

- Kiba, tu veux bien sortir Akamaru, demanda Tsume se servant une tasse de thé. Ta sœur et moi devons parler entre femmes.

- Bien sûr que je me tire, s'empressa Kiba en sifflant son chien. Je rentre pour dîner, à plus.

- Et de quoi allons-nous parler, fit Hana perplexe.

- De Itachi Uchiwa, annonça Tsume en s'assoyant à la table. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce matin?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, soupira Hana. Mais, puisque je sais à quel point tu es tenace, il regrettait que je ne sois pas venue à sa fête d'anniversaire et puis il m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal de fin d'année. Il attend ma réponse pour ce soir.

- Oh mon Dieu! Itachi est amoureux de toi, échappa Tsume.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, répliqua Hana, il ne m'adresse jamais la parole au lycée. De toute façon, je ne suis pas intéressée. Je préfère suivre ton exemple et vivre ma vie en célibataire.

- Quoi?, fit Tsume en toussant sa gorgée qui était passée de travers. Il y a un garçon super mignon qui t'invite à sortir et toi tu m'annonces que tu vas vivre une vie de célibataire.

- C'est exact, confirma Hana. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'y opposes. Après ton divorce, tu as bien choisi de vivre cette vie-là et tu as survécu.

- Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être célibataire, expliqua Tsume.

- Tu n'as jamais fait d'effort pour ne pas l'être non plus, répliqua Hana.

- Je ne pouvais pas, se justifia Tsume. Je devais m'occuper de Kiba et de toi.

- La belle excuse, railla Hana. La vérité est que tu n'as jamais accepté la trahison de papa et que tu n'es plus capable de faire confiance à un homme. C'est d'ailleurs la même chose pour moi. Alors, lorsque Itachi passera ce soir, tu sauras quoi lui répondre. Je vais étudier chez Ayame et je ne veux pas être dérangée.

Bien qu'il soit absent, son ex-mari lui causait encore beaucoup des soucis. Par contre, ce qui enrageait le plus Tsume Inuzuka, c'est qu'il n'était plus là pour lui faire des reproches.

***

N'ayant pu convaincre sa tendre moitié d'assurer sa lignée, Asuma Sarutobi décida de satisfaire son désir d'être père en s'impliquant dans la vie des rejetons du quartier qui devaient aller faire un tour car leurs parents discutaient de choses importantes. Il croisa Kiba Inuzuka qui affirma qu'il devait promener son chien. Cependant, il trouva un fainéant observant les nuages qui accepta de se joindre à son jeu.

« Échec et mat, bailla Shikamaru.

- Incroyable, s'étonna Asuma. Tu viens à peine d'apprendre à jouer et tu m'as battu à trois reprises. Tu es un petit génie, toi?

- Si vous le dites, soupira Shikamaru. Dites, ce n'est pas votre femme qui vient par ici. Elle a l'air vexée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici?, interrogea Kurenai alors qu'Asuma se retournait pour vérifier les dires de Shikamaru. Voilà une heure que j'attends pour notre sortie au restaurant.

- Allons chérie, je crois que c'est assez évident, répondit Asuma en se moquant. On joue aux échecs, n'est-ce pas Shikamaru?

- Désolé, je ne mêle pas à ça, s'excusa Shikamaru en cherchant à s'éclipser. J'ai atteint mon quota de scènes de ménage pour le mois.

- Je vois, c'est ta façon de te venger, constata Kurenai. C'est très mature. Avec un comportement pareil, je n'ai pas besoin de porter de bébé.

- Non, tu as tort, répliqua Asuma tandis que Shikamaru soupirait un « Galère! ». J'essaie simplement compenser le fait qu'on aura jamais d'enfant à m'intéressant à ceux des voisins. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal puisque j'ai respecté ta décision.

- Ce ne sont pas tes enfants, renchéri Kurenai, ils ont des parents pour prendre soin d'eux.

- Kurenai, fit Asuma en levant pour faire face à sa conjointe. Ne me retiens pas prisonnier dans une relation exclusive avec toi. Ça pourrait mal se terminer.

- Très bien, je sortirai toute seule, répondit Kurenai. Je te laisse à tes priorités.

***

Après une éprouvante journée de travail, il est toujours bon de rentrer chez soi. Cependant, Fugaku Uchiwa n'eût pas droit au retour à la maison usuel. En effet, il avait dû prendre son fils cadet à sa répétition après l'école, attendre quinze minutes chez le nettoyeur et faire un détour pour contourner les travaux routiers. Et pour couronner le tout, il eut droit un accueil inhabituel.

« Bienvenue à la maison, s'écria un blondinet surexcité.

- Qu'est-ce que ce guignol fait ici?, lâcha Sasuke.

- Bonjour chéri, bonjour Sasuke, fit Mikoto sortant de la cuisine embarrassée. Comment s'est déroulée ta pratique de musique?

- Bien, je crois qu'on va être prêt pour le concert, répondit Sasuke en dévisageant l'intrus.

- J'ai bien hâte d'y assister, s'enthousiasma Mikoto. Maintenant, tu me ferais plaisir si tu invitais Naruto à disputer une partie de jeux vidéo dans ta chambre.

- D'accord, soupira Sasuke en montant l'escalier. Allez viens, suis-moi.

- Tu es consciente que Hiashi ne m'adressera plus la parole s'il apprend que ce vaurien a passé la journée ici, affirma Fugaku en s'assurant que Naruto n'ait pas entendu.

- Il rentrera chez lui lorsque Tsunade sera de retour, répondit Mikoto qui retourna dans sa cuisine. Dis-moi, tu as parlé à Sasuke pour hier?

- À quel sujet?, demanda Fugaku en se versant un verre.

- Tu as déjà oublié, s'emporta Mikoto. Tu l'as giflé sans aucune raison valable. J'espérais que tu lui présenterais des excuses.

- Les excuses, c'est pour les faibles, répliqua-t-il en vidant son verre d'un coup. De toute façon, il est assez vieux pour comprendre que je m'étais emporté.

- Il n'a rien compris du tout, réfuta-t-elle. Il croit que tu le détestes. Tu ne te soucies que d'Itachi et il se sent indigne d'être ton fils. Tu pourrais peut-être faire des efforts pour t'intéresser à lui. Par exemple, tu devrais assister à son concert jeudi.

- Je ne peux pas, rétorqua-t-il, je dois enquêter sur la disparition de Shisui. On ne l'a pas revu depuis samedi et il a laissé une lettre qui ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- Ton neveu est disparu, compatit-elle. Voilà pourquoi tu semblais si tendu. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

- Tu étais tellement emballée par tes retrouvailles avec Tsunade que je ne voulais pas gâcher ta joie, se justifia-t-il. Enfin, il ne reste qu'à espérer qu'aucune tragédie ne se produise.

***

« Shikamaru, viens t'asseoir, ordonna Yoshino. Ton père et moi devons te parler.

- C'est vrai, vous allez divorcer, s'exclama Shikamaru.

- Très drôle, ironisa Shikaku. Nous voulions plutôt discuter de tes performances scolaires…

- J'ai rencontré ton proviseur aujourd'hui, coupa Yoshino. Tes notes ont baissé de 20% dans toutes les matières. Peux-tu nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé?

- Chérie, ça ne sert à rien de te mettre en colère, avisa Shikaku. Je suis certain que notre fils a une explication à nous donner.

- Le proviseur aussi en avait une bonne : déficit de l'attention, articula Yoshino.

- Galère!, soupira Shikamaru. J'ai volontairement ignoré les dernières des examens pour obtenir la note minimale parce que je trouve que c'est trop chiant de répondre à toutes ces questions. D'habitude, j'ignore un cinquième de l'examen seulement. Puisque je m'ennuyais mortellement, j'ai décidé de doubler la mise pour rendre les examens plus captivants. Alors, n'ayant obtenu aucun échec, on peut relativiser les résultats et on peut affirmer que j'ai obtenu une note parfaite pour chaque examen.

- Tu vois chérie, remarqua Shikaku, il a seulement un problème de motivation et de fainéantise.

***

S'il y a une chose que j'ai toujours détestée, c'est bien de perdre. Malheureusement, ce trait de caractère s'était transmis à mon fils. Bien qu'il était mauvais perdant, il n'avait rien à envier au fils cadet des Uchiwa qui se révélait être un très mauvais gagnant.

« Tu es trop nul, lança Sasuke à son rival après une cinquième victoire consécutive.

- Non, c'est pas juste, se plaignit Naruto. On joue une dernière partie et je te promets que cette fois-ci, je t'envoie au tapis.

- Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne savent pas abandonner, marmonna Sasuke.

- Cesse de me traiter d'idiot, réclama Naruto.

Alors que Naruto voyait la victoire lui échapper une fois de plus, il jeta un regard à son adversaire qui était absorbé par la partie. Puis, il fit un geste désespéré. À l'aide de ses lèvres, il s'empara du lobe d'oreille de son compagnon et fit glisser sa langue sur le bout de chair. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Déstabilisé, le pauvre Sasuke fit tomber son contrôle de jeu et, dans sa tentative pour repousser son assaillant, chuta sur le sol. Tandis qu'il se relevait pour essuyer son oreille, Naruto prit l'avantage et rempota la victoire.

« T'es complètement débile, hurla Sasuke tandis que son rival célébrait sa victoire.

- J'ai gagné, j'ai gagné, chantonna Naruto en sautant sur le lit, et, en prime, je t'ai réellement envoyé au tapis.

- Excusez-moi les garçons, fit Mikoto en frappant à la porte, mais, Shizune veut te voir Naruto.

***

« Itachi, quel bon vent t'amène?, salua Tsume en ouvrant la porte.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Hana, si vous me le permettez, demanda Itachi.

- Comme c'est bête, elle est chez une amie, fit-elle. C'est à quel sujet?

- C'est personnel, répondit-il. Par contre, elle peut m'appeler sur mon portable.

- Très bien, je lui ferai le message, confirma-t-elle. Cependant, j'aimerais te poser une question. Est-ce que tu l'aimes?

- Pourquoi cette question?, répondit-il embarrassé.

- Si jamais ce n'est pas le cas et que tu lui brises le cœur, tu auras affaire à moi, menaça-t-elle. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée.

***

« Naruto, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi?, lâcha Tsunade.

- Ebisu refuse de poursuivre l'enseignement, annonça Shizune.

- On a qu'à demander à Jiraiya de continuer à me faire la classe, suggéra Naruto.

- C'est hors de question, s'opposa Tsunade. Nous avons quitté Tanzaku à cause de cet imbécile. De toute façon, s'il revenait à Konoha, son espérance de vie serait écourtée. Shizune, tu demeuras à la maison en attendant que l'on trouve une solution. Et, toi Naruto, tu cesses de te faire remarquer.

- Quoi? Mais, je …enfin…, bafouilla Shizune.

- N'aie pas d'inquiétude, rassura Tsunade, je te ferai remplacer à l'hôpital. Tu pourras profiter des joies d'être femme au foyer pour quelques jours. On ne sait jamais tu pourrais y prendre goût.

***

Bien que l'on croie que les autres dissimulent leur vraie personnalité, nous passons notre temps à se mentir à nous-mêmes. En effet, certains nieront qu'ils sont amoureux, d'autres nieront qu'ils ont eu le cœur brisé et quelques uns nieront que le mariage est menacé. Ces petits mensonges nous protègent des changements qui pourraient survenir si on admettait ces vérités.


End file.
